The Riders Coven
by LadyKeye
Summary: There used to be a life where happiness was everywhere, but that was before the dark days hit. The survivors have either been grouped into the rich and the poor. But there are people who take a stand against the ruling tyranny of the Titans, and they call themselves The Riders Coven. Partial Robin Hood. AU.


**Sooooo i was watching Robin Hood and have been rereading PJatO, so of course a story came to mind! i haven't really read any stories like this, but if i am going 'mainstream' just tell me and ill change it up a little bit:)**

**All rights go to Rick! hes a meany... with all these cliffys and such! but he's a genius too!**

At one point in my life, one I barely remember, there was happiness. But that was before the dark days.

I had just turned eight, and my best friends were at my house, celebrating my birthday. We were watching the avengers, having pillow fights, arguing about which hero was the best,(I obviously was with iron man, Luke was in love with Loki, Thalia was tied between Thor and the hulk, Leo and Jason both idolized Thor, and piper would've married captain America if she could've, and would've been best friends with the black widow.) and had just gotten to the ending when the lights flickered. About an hour past that, everything was dark. Pitch Black. And no generator, as both my parents complained, would work. At first, people weren't scared, as things like this blackout had occurred several times in the past. Then days passed. Then weeks. After a month of living in the darkness, people were afraid, realizing that maybe this blackout was final...It didnt help that with no electricity, the government really couldn't figure out how to contact us as a country. My family and friends had managed to scrape together what we could, and were surviving on the bare minimum. Actually the whole country was, if they survived at all.

Three months to the day after the early dark days, as people had started to call it, the titans rose up from no where.

At first they seemed helpful, feeding us and giving us peace, and only asked for one thing in return. Any boy from ages 7 to age 12. Nobody much understood why, except Aunt May, who always claimed to could see into the future, and she claimed everything would go wrong if we sent Luke with the titans, and that we had to hide him! I guess several years later we would've believed her... This new ruling meant that my best friend had to leave. There had always been the six of us. Luke, who was ten, as was Thalia. I was eight, then there was jason, Leo, and piper, each who were six.

I remember the day Luke left just as I remember the dark days beginning. I wasn't one to cry,(as long as there wasn't a spider!),but that day that he left, the tears wouldn't stop. We all hugged, and did whatever we could before one of the titans would come to our block to pick up the boys who were old enough, and to leave with them to do who knows what... The Titan who came, he looked nice enough as he introduced himself as the leader, I would later learn his name was Kronos, and he said in a sugary voice that he was here to take Luke away from us, an obvious thing that we had already known. The Titan man put a big muscled arm around lukes shoulder and ruffled his shaggy blonde hair with a smirk. He assured us everything would be okay, and that Luke would be the future of this new and arising country, that he would make us stronger. I wondered in the back of my mind if this is what the had told everyone else, butnd we believed him wholeheartedly, well everyone except Aunt May. Here was a nice enough man, promising he would take care of us, promising that we would be safe, and that was something we all needed reassurance of! We all nodded, drank in the thoughts of being safe, and said a final goodbye to Luke... The only time I truly felt any hint doubt was as I watched the back of Luke's head disappear into the black car, and he pressed his face against the tinted windows waving to us with a big smile. I knew he would be proud to help in any way he could, because that's how he'd always been. I tried chasing him down the street and waving goodbye, but my lungs couldn't endure all that running, and eventually I had to quit. I didn't understand at the time that I would never see him again, at least I wouldn't see him for years, and when I did, he would be different from the carefree fun loving child I knew and loved. The one who I had always had a not so secret, secret childhood crush on. And the one who was the first of the many disappearances of important people of my short and lonely life that would occur.

I turned around from the long dark street, back to our home that we had all been sharing, and took in the several memories that us kids had shared. Like the one time we were playing tag, and had trampled through the huge garden our parents (mainly my mom and Luke's mom) had tried planting. I don't remember ever being in so much trouble because of smashing some tomatoes and peppers.. and then there was the time a bunny had hopped under the porch, and we made Jason crawl under and try to get it, but the only thing he got was a long cut, and eventual scar, on his left bicep, and several grass stains in his new jeans. His father was so angry with him, but when was his father not angry? I had always been scared of his awfully stern face.

I looked up to the people, my family, who all had sad looks on their faces. I could tell that Luke's mom had already cracked. Before he left, luke was his mothers rock. She was 'unstable' as my mother phrased it, because her husband Hermes had left her for another woman, or because she claimed to be prophetic, and so many other becauses. Luke always said he would've killed his father if he could, but he was only 3 when Hermes packed up and disappeared, so he actually didn't remember much about him.. My own father shook me out of my thoughts and led me inside. Us kids solemnly went to where the old living room, now our room, was and sat there in silence. Thalia and I, who don't cry, ever, had tears streaming down our faces. Jason, Leo, and Piper were off playing by the couch together, almost too young to much understand that their adopted older brother wasn't coming back to us. Actually I had a hard time understanding it. And I would for several months following. After I lost Luke, people began dropping out of my life like flies. My mother disappeared, Thalia left in search of her missing father, one day Leo just didn't come home. Eventually there was only my father, Jason, who also lost both of his parents and Thalia, Piper, and crazy aunt May as we started calling her. My name is Annabeth Chase, and i am 16 years old and a survivor of the dark days.

**I'm just a line break don't mind me:)**

At one point in my life, one I barely remember, there was happiness. But that was before the dark days.

People always have one vivid memory, weather it be a birthday, an accident, or some random little day. I have mine too. I was outside, playing with my father, and my mother was inside, making me blue cookies. A habit that my family had had since i was a baby. I was making my dad was teach me how to shoot a basketball, and said,

"Son, don't get to caught up on basketball now," He looked at me with his deep sea green eyes, the exact same ones that i had, "You're going to be my little swimming champion" I laughed and tripped over my own feet and scratched up my knee. And my father joined in laughing, but only because i had been clumsy. All the sudden there was a bunch of shooting sounds, and yelling men. My father leaned down and held my shoulder tight.

"Perseus, we are playing hide and seek now okay?.." i nodded, not understanding why he was so scared. "I need you to hide and don't come out until you hear all the yelling stop." He looked into my eyes trying to see if i was comprehending it.

I ran out into the woods behind out summer house near the city, and went to my normal hiding spot, the tallest tree i could find. Otherwise know as Thalia's tree. The first time i had ever found this tree was actually playing hide and seek with my cousins Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Bianca. We named it after Thalia because she was sitting on a branch that broke and fell down twenty feet and she broke her arm.

I scampered up the tree, and tried to listen to what was going on. The only was i could describe it was pure chaos. There was a mixture of yelling and gunshots, and eventually the sound of many cars, speeding away... I quietly hopped down and snuck back home, making sure it was clear, and ran as fast as i could across what seemed our endless backyard. I threw open the door and started screaming for my parents. My mom came out of no where, and put a hand over my mouth.

"Percy, I need you to be quiet for me okay?" I nodded my head vigorously. "Good boy."

She then proceeded to tell me that several men had came and took daddy away, but the cops would find him because he was a very important man. If things could've gotten any worse, they did. The lights flickered on and off for about an hour, and then everything went dark. My mother cursed under her breath, and realized that things would never be the same. Now that i look back on it, she was one of the smart ones, the ones who understood early on that we were screwed. And that's the reason why I'm alive.

Days passed, then weeks, then after three months, the Titans came up to power.

My mother explained that these Titan people were the men who took my father away from us. They pretended to care for the people, but mom said it was only a hoax, and that I was never to trust a soul who was involved with the titans.

The the proclamation came out that stated that any boy ages 7 to 12 would be taken by the Titans, and they would be taken care of, and in trade families would be fed and taken care of. this meant that because I was 9, I would be taken. I was wide eyed, and my mother assured me that she wouldn't let her baby be taken away from her. She started planning on how things would work, and kept on thanking my father for preparing us for the worst. Then the week came when the Titans would come to our part of the woods, and my mother told me what I was going to do. She explained that the Titans would come scout the house 24 hours before they came, and that they knew she had a son. But she was going to tell them I died years ago and hoped they would be gullible enough to believe it, because after all these guys were probably just the henchmen, the muscle, and they wouldn't be smart enough to detect the lie. A few days went by and it was time for operation dolphin, where I was to hide down in our 'secret' cellar for a couple of days. When I had complained about it to my mom, she stared right into my eyes and said, would I rather not see her for two days, or the rest of my life. Of course I got scared, and I scurried right down the rickety ladder and ran to the fatherless and darkest corner.

I don't much remember those two days, I've tried to forget them actually, being as there were the first two days that would mark the beginning of a miserable life. I didn't make one sound, and barely touched the food mom had stockpiled me with. I tried to sleep, but would wake up every few hours to find out that I had a new ache in my body that was in need of a massage. One time when I woke up, there was stomping and yelling upstairs, it faded, then got louder again. I dozed off back to sleep. The next time I awoke, it was to my mothers soft gaze. She shakily smiled and pulled me in for a tight hug. I think she was trying to convince herself that I was still here. She'd murmur it's okay, we're safe now, everything is okay, over and over again. I cracked a joke about seeing the light, and pretending I was a vampire, and she laughed and pulled me up. We went upstairs and she stopped me, saying that it wasn't safe to live here anymore, and that we were going to have to leave, I asked where, and she shifted her gaze through the hallway to the back door. The woods. I remember years ago when my father made a bet with my mom saying that they could last two week in the forest, and my mom bickered right back that we wouldn't last two hours without an appliance, fresh showers, or her blue cookies. My dad, who believe it or not is way more stubborn than my mom, and we lasted two weeks, with him saying we could've gone on even longer. He hadn't stopped bragging until the day he was taken. I knew we could do it, and she knew it too, it was just going to be hard.

She shooed me upstairs and told me to pack a bag, one with only the necessities. Several changes of clothes, bathroom supplies, even a favorite pillow, for a was going to need it. I went to my room and stuffed everything into my blue duffel bag, and my gazed glanced over my dresser. A picture of me, my dad, and my mom, all laughing on the beach. I never knew who took the photo, but it was my favorite one. After an internal debate with myself, I decided it was a need, something my mom didn't need to know about. (Now that I look back, mom wouldn't have cared anyways.) I lugged my bag downstairs, and looked at her, she was ready, and had two bags, my dad's favorite dark blue backpack, and another bag, which was bulging with food. Mom told me as we exited the door that we would need to learn to fend for ourselves, but for now we had a small supply of food. I looked up at her with wide eyes, and realized that my mom, a steady rock, was crying. I know she was amazing to be so strong for the past few months, and now she was crumbling. I grasped her hand with my nine year old strength, and she smiled at me hazel eyes that were brimming with tears. She nudged me into the woods, and I turned around one more time to take in a home that would probably never be mine again. When I accepted that, a sadness hit me with the force of a full blown hurricane. This must've been how my mom felt. I turned back around into the forest and followed my mom. I figured out where we would be going, Montauk, our small family built cabin right by the beach. It was probably my favorite place in the whole wide world. And now I would probably be living there permanently. We trudged through, and made our way there. After my father was taken, more and more people came into my life, like Thalia, who I found on the streets on one of my runs to the city, and another boy named Leo, a boy who Thalia knew. Also my cousins Nico and Bianca managed to squeeze there way in. Eventually there were several of us. All of us may have only been children, teens, were a family now. We decided that we should do something against the rising tyranny. With the gap growing between the poverty stricken family's, to the Titans, something had to be done. Then one night, little Nico had a thought. Robin Hood. He stole from the rich, and gave to the poor. Once the words came from his mouth, we knew what had to be done. So we formed our own band, the Riders Coven. With my mom and my new family helping us, i had a feeling that maybe someday, things would be okay. My name is Percy Jackson, I'm 17, and not only am I a survivor of these dark days... I plan to lead us out of them.

**yeahhh so thanks:)**

**that was fun wasn't it?:) I know it was sort of a sluggish start, but i needed to set things up not just for you, but for myself! I do plan on making this pretty detailed and not racing through it, but that will also take time for me to write (especially with this unhappy thing called highschool) and please review and tell me what could go better! Reviews make people's day guys! alright so cookies for everyone:) (::)(::)(::) mmmmm yummy:)**


End file.
